catartistgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Icestar
"I can't wait to be a warrior. Then they can't boss me around telling me not to fight when i'm trying to teach an intruder a lesson." -Icepaw after Snownose orders him to stop attacking in Encounter. Icestar is a white tom with barely visible silver-blue stripes and ice-blue eyes. History MidnightClan Book 1 ''From Kit to Paw'' Icekit is mentioned becoming an apprentice on the same day as Bramblekit and Fluffykit. His sister, Poppykit, was mentioned to have died from weakness but Icekit was big and strong and everyone in the clan thought he was going to be a great warrior. Later, he gets his apprentice name, Icepaw and gets his mentor, Eaglesoar. ''Unexpected'' Icepaw is in the Apprentices Den along with six other apprentices, Bramblepaw, Fluffypaw, Birchpaw, Silverpaw, Blazepaw, and Squirrelpaw. So the den is really crowded right now. Later, Icepaw goes on a border patrol with Bramblepaw, Snownose, and Eaglesoar. Bramblepaw then decides that he and Icepaw should hunt. Icepaw watches as Bramblepaw does a hunting crouch. Bramblepaw tries to catch the mouse but he gets distracted when he hears pawsteps from behind them. Icepaw thinks it's an intruder but then the cat comes out of the bushes, it turns out to be a young she-cat with a fox trap on her foot. ''Encounter'' Icepaw follows the brown calico she-cat to go fight her. Later Icepaw is seen attacking the young she-cat. His mentor, Eaglesoar has to tell him to stop twice before he stops fighting. He mutters under his breath that he can't wait to be a warrior so older cats don't have to boss him around. ''Into Camp'' When Icepaw realizes the calico is from ShadowClan he leaps at her once more and calls her a traitor. Eaglesoar again yells at Icepaw again and gets him to stop attacking the she-cat. After a few words, Icepaw and the others go back to the camp. Sunstar notices the cats have brought back a stranger and Sunstar asks who it was. Snownose says they found her while Icepaw adds that she is from ShadowClan. Later, Pinepaw mentions Icepaw when he says he can fix the scratches that Icepaw gave the calico she-cat. ''The New Apprentice'' When everyone is cheering for Dawnpaw, Icepaw does not and Fluffypaw, Bramblepaw, and Pinepaw all wonder why he is not cheering. ''Dark Omen'' He is mentioned, along with Dawnpaw, Bramblepaw, and Fluffypaw, to being only two moons away from becoming warriors. Trivia * He had a crush on Fluffyfur since they were kits Family 'Father: '''Shinestripe '''Mother: '''Silvercloud '''Sister: '''Poppykit '''Aunt: '''Winterfang '''Uncle: '''Foxstrike '''Cousin: '''Bramblefrost Quotes '''Icefire: '"Listen Bramblefrost." 'Bramblefrost: '"I will not listen to another one of your badger-brained lies! Do you hear me?! Will NOT!! If you didn't kill him then why is there blood on your claws? Stop acting so innocent, Icefire, you were caught on the stop, red pawed!" 'Icefire: '"That's not how it was, Bramblefrost! Listen to me! When I came in here he was already injured and dying! I swear by StarClan, it was-" 'Bramblefrost: '"Yes, I know, the ShadowClan cats. Ya right. I know your tricks, Icefire, you can't trick me!" 'Icefire: '"Then Sunstar appointed me leader because he didn't think Fluffyfur was ready yet! He even told you that he chose me as leader! You don't have any proof against me!" -Bramblefrost and Icefire Last Goodbye, page 4-5__STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:MidnightClan cats Category:Supportive characters Category:From Kit to Paw cats Category:Apprentices Category:Unexpected cats Category:Into Camp cats Category:The New Apprentice cats Category:Becoming Warriors cats Category:The Tabby Warrior? cats Category:The Gathering cats Category:Icefire's Turn cats Category:Opposing Minds cats